AT-2verse
Summary AT-2verse is a collection of various series made by a creator named AT-2 (or also known as Rammkiler) which consists of series like Mobtalker, Student Battle, Demon Rhapsody and many others, It's explained that all these series aren't just separate realities but are in fact part of one much larger Multiverse (Possible Megaverse) where all these series meet together...Basically this verse is sort of like Final Fantasy or Nasuverse in the aspect that it has several series that connect together in one much larger multiverse = Mobtalker Mobtalker is a Visual Novel series created by AT-2verse and worked on by several others like Ken Redgrave, Flammarivla and Blackstargamer3, This series is primary an Ecchi (Sometimes Hentai) based on several series like Minecraft and Hyperdimension Neptunia...Later the novels were adapted into a Mod of the same name which is what more people are familiar with Most of the novels follow the same premise which is The Player under unknown circumstances finds himself in The Overworld or Minecraft itself where he forgets his origins and has to recover lost memories while meeting new Mobs along the way on top of discovering more about the very world around him and recovering his mysterious past Student Battle War Student Battle War '''is Visual Novel/Webcomic series about a number of magical factions that battle against each other to prove to their respective goddesses who is the strongest, Student Battle War was AT-2's first work and is considered the jump-start of the AT-2verse Powers of the Verse Mobtalker is a suprisingly powerful verse with abilities such as Plot Device which allow users to control Plot and change the very laws of Causality itself, Passive Regeneration which gives every creature to ability to return from merely being a concious along with Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, control over the elements (Fire, Water, Air and Earth) and So On Normally the AT-2verse is relatively weak with characters who can casually blow up entire towns and shatter entire Mountains however with the introduction of Mobtalker the AT-2verse has gotten a enormous boost in power due to NPC's who govern and watch over a infinite number of parallel worlds and stories on top of being able to manipulate the game/universe itself to rewrite and control Plot and Causality but it gets even more powerful with the introduction of "Real-Life" entities who exist beyond a infinite hierarchy of stories and transcend Infinite-Dimensional Space and Scientific Definition as a whole due to being boundless and free of all concepts, stories and worlds which are absolute fiction to "Real-Life" Entities Respect Threads * A blog that goes over the general idea and power of AT-2verse itself * Video that explains and debunks misconception Contributors * SuperBearNeo * J.J Chambers * Renown888 Characters '''God-Tier The Author X.jpg |link=The Author (AT-2verse)| The Author 1298fc7ee0e88a2362912f7357ebab8f.jpg|link=Desu| Desu 99ff34728761759bd12ae23c6c9ab6e1.jpg|link=Itako Touhoku| Itako Touhoku Graffiti by rammkiler-d87uop7.jpg|link=Graffiti| Graffiti Graffiti by rammkiler-d7mcqgq.jpg|link=Rammkiler| Rammkiler Iris Xia.jpg|link=Iris (Mobtalker)| Iris The Player (Mobtalker).jpg|link=The Player (Mobtalker)| The Player 9025ede6a0304917f229fc441034c2bc-1.jpg|link=The Demiurge (AT-2verse) | The Demiurge ABE9A919-CC9F-497F-8095-457F2C8C3E5C.jpeg|link="Real-Life" Entities| "Real-Life" Entities Top-Tier Goddess Felice.jpg|Goddess Felice Iga.jpg|link=Goddess Iga| Goddess Kam/Iga Enchouredux by vikko2-d6v8uas.png|link=EnChou (Mobtalker) | EnChou Wither-Chan.png|link=Wither-Chan | Wither-Chan Hiro.jpg|link=Hiro (AT-2verse)| Hiro Mizore Xia.jpg|link=Sorceress Mizore | Mizore 830453fb659d3cc9c378ed6273d2fe59-d5973z4.jpg|link=Enderver II| Enderver II Chii-Sama.jpg|link=Chii | Chii/Andr Cupads.jpg|link=Cupa | Cupa Cree Chan.png|link=Cree-Chan| Cree-Chan Blazette-vs-steve o 1974763.jpg|link=Blazette | Blazette Anna Charlotte.jpg|link=Anna Charlotte | Anna Charlotte Minecraft skeleton girl by wisebrightboy-d6nbx2q.jpg|link=Ayumi | Ayumi Low-Tier Iron Golem Normal.png| Iron Golem Yaebi.jpg| Yaebi A5747E0E-8308-4F2B-A688-9E5ED46822C4.jpeg|link=Mindy (Mobtalker) | Mindy Venessa.jpg| Venessa Category:Verse Category:AT-2verse